ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Oupire
4 attacks a round? Tanked this on rdm/nin as main tank, never once saw four attacks a round, even after 25%. Verification tagged it. Aok1313 00:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Same here, tanked as nin/war and didn´t find it harder past the 25% mark. seemed to attack twice a round as usual. Testimonials Super easy duo NIN90/DNC45 and WHM90/RDM45. Could probably be solo'd, never in danger. Using evasion gear, sticking Jubaku and Hojo, and, completely optional, stunning via Violent Flourish their -ga III's. Attempted with a pt of SAM SAM DRG MNK WHM RDM while waiting to take on alexander and got our butts handed to us. requires a stunner and a tank Killed with a party of 4. NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK, RDM/WHM. Very easy fight if BRD dispels the spikes so NIN didn´t get stunned or paralyzed and RDM/DRK stun all aga's. NIN was lvl 80 with full evasion set, 1 mambo song on and got hit once after a multihit WS. NIN was the main damagedealer with the ocational nuke from the RDM/DRK. 2 stacks of Holy water *is* recomended since 1 time i had to use 5 or 6 to get Doom off, was 1 second away from death @_@. Killable by a party of 5. Pld/Nin, brd/whm, rdm/drk, whm/sch, smn/whm. Stun all -ga spells to prevent the tank from losing shadows. 2 stunners is better. Limiting TP gain from melee attacks is also important because Oupire's TP moves are quite deadly. About 2 stacks of Holy water per fight is recommended to remove doom. Sam/thf soloing darkness sc did well, but a light sc may do better.--Lilwoody 17:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :*2 stacks of Holy Water seems a bit overkill, just face the tanks away from the mob. --Panicy 22:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :**If using PLD tanks this is kinda back-peddling the situation, as they wouldn't be able to shield block any attacks, however if you're quick on your feet you may be able to turn before doom...but i wouldn't suggest having the PLDs face away the entire fight. - User:Karbuncle :***We usually have 2 PLD/NIN, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/DRK, and a SMN/SCH, having the PLDs swap hate and face away when they have hate, while keeping shadows up.--Panicy 03:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :**Still seems a bit steep to throw away PLD's greatest defensive tool beside utsusemi just to the mages save a bit of MP on Cursna =x, but if it works it works, there's no arguing with results! however i had no problems solo tanking it as PLD/NIN facing it the entire time, used its Doom move only twice the fight and was removed by the 3rd or 4th Cursna/Holy Water. -User:karbuncle :*Killed with a party of 4 people : SAM/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/SCH and a RDM/DRK. :*Killed with a party of 6 people without any problems. :*okay i'm new to the big monster, so what exact strategy did youguys use to defeat this monster? my pty just got it's butt kicked. :*Failed solo attempt with 99BLU/49RDM. I was trying to learn Bloodrake and I never fought a Vampyr mob before, so I decided to fight this NM. I cast buff spells before the fight and for the first couple minutes, the fight want okay. I stunned most of the NM's spells with Sudden Lunge and used Disseverment to hoping inflict some DoT damage (not sure if this NM's resistant to the poison status). Heck, it even used Bloodrake, which I wanted to learn. Unfortunately, things went south when my HP hit red and it used Eternal Damnation before I had the chance to stun, which practically ended this fight. In spite of the loss, I won't let it discourage me from soloing this NMs. I'll just revise my strategy... and stock up on several vials of Holy Water. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 19:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Soloable by DNC/NIN at 99...no eva gear, just ran down there to see if it was up. No real danger, but died from doom right after it died. >.> --Lamneth Level 240 exp without sanction, 276 with it. Inside a party of 6. Assuming it's around level 79. --Panicy 10:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) When i was fighting this i notice that if he was casting Thunder, He seemed to be weaker to water. If Water, seemed weak to fire. If fire, weak to ice, and so on I don't know if it was just me but i was resisting a lot less than just casting fire like my LS said to cast. Yamiomi 12/24/2009 8:50pm EST Respawn After it was forced despawn, it took exactly 9 hours for it to respawn, so maybe 4-6 hours is a bit optimistic >< SirItsuki 20:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) After Camping this, every 4 hour interval for almost a week now seeing it despawn several times, I can say that 100% it is NOT ~9hours. After the 4 hour mark there is about a 1 hour windows. I have never seen it pass 1 hour after the 4 hour mark. It is possible that the information above was not a solid camp, missing a pop and a death of Oupire. Oupire will always spawn within 4-5 hours of last death or despawn. -- demonwhisper 01:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) x3 Cambric drop confirmed --Hecatonchires 08:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 2x Orichalcum Ore no TH4 There were 15 people on this run. (for those of you who want to do exp >>> level calculations) --OneWingedAngelo1 21:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ebur Pigment Has anyone actually had this NOT drop. I've killed this like 25 times and its dropped every time, so far I have it as 100%. My JP LS also believes it to be 100% drop -- demonwhisper 16:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ~We have actually had 2 pigments drop on a few different occasions, not very often, just rarely. Soloable by PUP/NIN Oupire is easily soloable by PUP90/NIN45 wielding Burattinaios and RNG Automaton. Strategy: Set pet up with full evasion attachments (accelerator I/II/smokescreen/flashbulb) and any pet evasion armor. The pet should evasion tank Oupire, but whenever you have hate just run out of the room (in this case he will draw you back, so just keep running out of the room until pet has hate.) Things to Note: AOE nukes can be dangerous but I use a MND/Mgc. Dmg. -% set to reduce this, but in most cases magic can be outran. Useful Atma: No Atma here^-^b. Side Note: Hmmm.. Just kick his ass! -This strategy may no longer be viable due to the Burattinaios Regain nerf from 5 TP/tick to 1 TP/tick in the May 2011 update. Shaowstrike 02:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Solo Blue mage. Very simple solo as 99 BLU/RDM (Learning Blood Rake). Traits set: *Dual Wield III, *Triple Attack, *Store TP (can be dropped for a second debuff spell if needed) Other spells set: *Amorphic Spikes (to close darkness after CDC) *Battery Charge *Occultation *Cocoon *Magic Fruit *Magic Barrier *Sub-Zero Smash (paralyze) *Whirl of Rage (just for stat boost, you can drop this + fantod and set filamented hold if you like at the cost of Store TP trait). Strategy is very simple, keep Magic Barrier, Phalanx, Animated Wail, Barelement, Battery Charge and Cocoon up at all times. Stun his spells with sudden lunge and you should very rarely need to recast occultation, paralyze from Sub-Zero smash will make it even easier. If MP gets low, just turn > sudden lunge > convert > magic fruit. Make good use of Delta Thrust and Heavy Strike while just straight DDing it down. Refresh your magic barrier after each -ga and you can't fail. Turn and DD only with delta thrust/heavy strike while he is in ice/thunder mode, Diaga when he switches to wind mode. --Veitchy (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC)